Forever mine
by Submissive
Summary: Things have changed for maya since middle school, she's now a freshman in college studying to become a teacher. Things have also changed for Farkle minkus since middle school he's no longer the dorky nerd he's rich and can have any one he wants. What happens when Farkle and maya reunite after years later. Both holding on to secrets from middle school
1. Chapter 1

as I walk in my dorm and see my bestfriend antsyly rushing all over. "R what's going on ". I ask. "It's Saturday?, hello I've been playing this party since Monday!, M how could you forget I told you right before class". the green eyed blond says. Riley and I've been friends since kindergarten here we are still bestfriends and sharing a dorm. "Sorry totally forgot, okay what do you need me to do?". "Nothing!, jump in the shower get ready everybody will be here in 20 mintues and I don't think I want my bff walking in nothing but a just towel in front of the entire campus!". "I'm gonna hop in the shower". I say and head to the bathroom to apparently get ready for the party. Few mintues later I'm shower. I finish my hair and now confused what to wear. I debate on a tight black strapless dress with louboutins or a sliver backless top with black leggings and boots. The dress wins. When I was in middle school things were so different. I didn't even know what louboutins were rather than afford them. My style changed since than. In middle school all I had was my mom and of course Riles, my mom only could afford our tiny apartment, that was in till my father I didn't know had a trust fun for me when I turned 18, he was a casual hookup with my mom he died soon after my mom told him she was pregnant, turns out he was loaded, he was murded he was a good man but also a very wealthy one witch was the reason he was murdered. since middle school my mom got married, Jack was good to my mom that's all I cared about, I don't usually spend the money, the shoes were the only thing I really splurged on, besides school, I look at my self in the mirror my usual tanned olive skin is paler than usual, I attempt to do something to my flat brown hair. I apply more bronzer. "Bitch you better be ready!". R says from the door. I laugh "you crazy bitch don't worry I'm done". I step out of the bath room and see my bff looking hot as usual in a tight pink tupe top and white jeans with hot pink heels. "Well don't you look good". I say to her. "Don't so bad your self big Boobs there practically jumping out". We both laugh. "Knock knock sexy". Riles boyfriend says from the door. Riley smiles and than opens the door, Riley's on and off again boyfriend Bradley was captin of the lacross team he was quite good lucking ginger head. Seconds later people just started coming in crowd after crowd. Nearly mintues and the room was too packed. Everybody was having a blast. Me on the other hand I couldn't help but be trapped in my thoughts, things weren't to good right now and I couldn't help but worry. "This beer is awesome whys it's so good Myyahh Hun?" Elisa one of mine of Riley's friends good friend says, her voice slurred. "Hey, el how about bed?". "Boo no fun". She says frowning and turning on her heels. "Maya". I hear from behind me a deep husky voice. And I ca t believe my eyes. "Farkle" I say. Farkle minkus was my bestfriend in middle school. After the first year of high school he left transferred, I never seen or heard of him until now. He was so sexy I couldn't believe it was him, Farkle was never ugly or anything like that he just was different now practilly a different person. He was huge, he had big muscles. His once shaggy blond hair was now dirty blond and kept short and wevy with gel. His abs were peeking through his tight white tee shirt. His beautiful blue eyes stood out ore than ever. "It's been sometime ". He says flashing his beautiful perfect white teeth. "Yeah I know" I say smiling at him. "I didn't know this was your party". He says "why are we just seeing each other now". I say "I just got here about 20 mintues ago". He says smiling his togue on his vampire tooth. His voice everything about him was so sexy. I had a crush on Farkle back in middle school but we were just kids. "How's it been so far". I ask "pretty good actually , I don't have a roommate yet". "Ah being stuck with a terrible roommate all though collage could suck I'm lucky I don't have that problem me and Riley are roommates, Riley's the one who throw the party I just live here". I say as waiting for him to rush over looking for her I was about to point to her until he said. "Not surprised you were always so loyal". He says "you got even sexier than last time I seen you". He says coming closer "I bet the all girls chase after you". I say taking a step closer "not any one I want". He says closing in the little space we had between us. Causing me not able to breathe. "How about you? boyfriend". He says his hot breathe I nod my head no. I pull back smiling want a beer?". I ask him "sure " he says. I walk over to the cooler and grab him a beer. I couldn't believe Farkle was here I thought about him over the years wouldering if I'd ever see him again, years ago he was a flirt but he was dorky to everyone. He used to flirt with me and Riley. I wondered if he was still intersed in. Her "here ". I said handing him over a beer. Our hands touch and it's like static . "Thanks he says. "What are you majoring in". I ask remembering how he'd say he'd take over the world one day. "Medical". He says taking. A gulp of his beer. The way he did that made my mouth water seeing him gulp. Dann Maya your a Animal. He must of noticed because he's smiling. "How bout you what's your major". He says "I want to be a teacher, yeah I know it's dorky but I don't know Riley's dad inspired me". I say feeling embarrassed. "No reason to feel embarrassed Maya". He says moving my hair from my face. "Wanna sit". He says he most of noticed my knee gave out once he touch my face his long soft fingers so gentle. I shudder to think of them some wear else "Sure I say once he chooses the sofa. I sit next to him he put his arm resting behind my neck. "Maya" he says as a sentence the way my name rolls off his touge. "Farkle". "You know what's funny?". He says "what I ask. "I hated that name, haven't went by in years but hearin you saying does the opposite". He says once again his voice deepens. I thought I was dreaming hearing him and now seeing him: "really what to you go by?". I bite my lip "Connor, "Come here". he says patting his lap. I get scared that I'm to Heavy but looking at him now even my fat ass couldn't crush him. I couldn't help my self I sat on his lap. He immediately wrap his arm around me. He looks even sexier close up those eyes those lips hmm. I bite my He noticed my breathing and leans closer until are mouths are inches apart. I lean in closer. He takes my mouth biting my lip and taking in his mouth. He tastes amazing. He smells amazing. He grabs my hips and deepen the kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck. He grunts. "Am I hurting you?" I ask worrying about my Hevy ass hurting him. "Just the opposite". He says pulling my togue in his mouth and setting his hands on my hips, adjusting me closer. We make out for about 5 more minutes hands all over neither one of us getting enough. I feel his erection and its so fucking hot. I moan out. His mouth taste like minty fresh and a hint of beer. I take his togue in my mouth. I'm so deep I his lap my ass is practically in the air. Farkle try's to cover my ass with his Hands pulling my dress lower attempting to cover me. "People are staring". I say not leaving his lips. "Fuck them". He groans and says "I don't like them staring at this ass, what do you say we get out of here, no roommate". He manages to say without his lips leaving mine. "Let's go". I say without before my judgment makes me feel like a whore it's not like I do this. "Stand ". He demands while kissing my ear. I do as I'm told. He grabs my hand leading me though the crowd. We finally reach the hall as he leads me down to his dorm which is to far from me and Riley, crap Riley she's gonna worry I never leave with guys, but I hopefully the party will still be going on like usually before I'm back she won't notice. We reach his dorm he unlocks the door letting me step in first. He definitely just got here only thing fixed up was his bed. "Wow, one hour in and you already have a girl in your dorm". I say he looks at me and comes closer. He sits on the bed and tugs at me hand for me to climb on top of him. As I do his hands find my backside gripping it. I tug at his hair. Taking in the clean musky smell. He reaches between my legs. "Farkle." I moan his name. His fingers expore my inner thighs and up my panties. He groans my name and it's so sexy coming from his beautiful mouth. "Do you want to go further, we can stop." He says kissing my neck. I give him better access "yes." I say closing my eyes the feeling of his kissing are like fire on my body". I stand up and take a glance at him while slowly unzipping my dress revealing my black lace lingerie. Farkle gulps and reaches for me gripping me for the sides of my panties. "Maya." He says his voice hoarsh. He pulls me on him. I pull his tee shirt over his head messing up his hair even more. I feel his bulge though his jeans and it's hard as a rock making me moan against me. "Are you sure". He asks me his beautiful eyes beaming with lust "yes". I Anwser out of breath. He grabs on to my hips and rocks me against him "agh!". I moan in his ear. "You like that". He says seductively while biting my ear. Almost immediately He grabs me a flags me down standing he pulls his jeans and boxers off his huge erection springs free. Making me gasp. He looks at me beautiful blue eyes sparkling. "You look so fucking sexy maya." He says claiming on top of me. He kissing down my neck and removes my bra in one motion. "Fuck baby you taste so good." I was so deep in this moment I didn't know what to do he made me go crazy. His finger tips on my shivering body his touch sending flames down me. His mouth felt so good I couldn't breath. He kissing down my chest kissing my nipples. Taking one I. His mouth. I moan again wrapping my legs against him only making me itch for him even harder. After sucking and butting he moves on to his next victim. "Aghhh Farkle". I scream . "Just like fucking candy your sweet tits". He says as he reaches lower down my stomach kissing down my belly botton. He licks my belly botton making me scream. He slowly pulls down my panties. I squeeze my legs together trying to get some relief. He spends my legs apart. "Oh fuck " he says while bending down. He kisses me down there and it's so amazing his soft lips. he's an expert he knows exactly what to do to make me scream. His togue licks me all around, than it deepens, I pull his hair as he sucks me. "I can't take it please. I moan in pleasure about to explode. "You taste to good, Your my favorite flavor".he's sucking his fingers. He sticks a finger inside me causing me not able to breath. "Your so wet". He says he bends my leg up. He looks up at me and I know what his about to say I didnt know he'd be able to tell. "Are you sure, trust me I've been ready to fuck you but babe your a Virgin are you sure this is how to want to lose it?. He asks. "I couldn't think of a better way". I say hoping he'd just get to it. He looks at me and before positions himself on top of me he slides a condom on his huge length. He holds his weight as claming on top of me perfectly . As he adjusts my legs and slowly prepares me for his massive cock. "So wet and innocent." He says right before he enters me slowly. He moves slowly. The fullness is almost to much. "Agh". I moan he keeps the paste slow. As he moves. As he goes it feels better. "Does it still hurt?". He ask genuinely. "No, it feels soo good". I moan. "Baby your so fucking tight, suffercating me". He says "do you want to stop am I hurting you ". I sauy worried. "Just the opposite maya". He says kissing me. He starts going a little faster and harder. Making moan. "Farkle yess". I scream wrapping my legs tighter around him. "Ohh baby this isn't gonna last long if you keep doing that". He says biting my lip. He does it harder and faster . I come hard as my sweet release hits me. He grunts. I wrap my legs around him again squeezing him. Taking all of him inside me. He moahs something bout my pussy and than he releases. Causing me to moan again. He claims off of me and asks if I'm ok. I Anwser him and he hands me of of his tee shirts. Unable to move. He puts the shirt on me. And claims back In Bed. Wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't help my self how comfortable it felt I soon fast fell a sleep.

That morning

I wake up to the unusual feeling of something hard against my backside. farkles arm wrapped tight around my chest. I turn to face him. he looks so beautiful in the morning so sexy hair all messed up, the sun shining on his perfect lightly tanned complexion. I try to slip out of his hold. As I am free of his hold which was a struggle I see my clothes scattered with his all over the floor. I bite if lip thinking of last night in a rush to get out of here, "morning". I'm startled By farkles musky voice full of sleep. I was to embarrassed to turn around to face him but I realized I had to the tee shirt he put on me last night after... Well everything wasn't covering much. ，"hey". I say I was way to ugly in the morning my eyes where probably smudged with eyeliner. "Wow, you look to sexy right now in my tee shirt". He says with his arm behind his neck. His abs on full display. I felt to shy after that. "Um I'm gonna head back, I feel like a jerk for not letting Riley no she's probably calling a search party". I say because I know ryles way to good she's definitely freaking out. "Let me get you some coffee". He says standing up revealing his full body only in boxers. "Thanks but I'm just gonna get my clothes and get out of here". I say. Blushing "That's completely fine". He says stretching.i try to to drull from the sight of him as he cracks his neck and fingers. I grab my dress and in search for my heels and panties. I find one louboutin. Farkle starts looking around his room. "Here". He says handing me my panties and other shoe from under the bed and panties from the bed. As I grab them from him very embarrassed I noticed his election. I couldn't believe that it was inside me. It out reached practically out of his boxers it was massive, back in middle school I would of never guessed. "Thanks Um can you turn around". Cheeks burning. He smiles at me flashing me that sexy smile while his touge rests on his starp tooth and turns around . I hurry and slip my underwear on. I take his tee shirt off and slip on my dress before he turns back. He turns back. "You know it's not like I didn't see you last night". He says laughing. "Haha, well your not seeing me naked anymore". "That's a shame it was the sexiest body I ever seen". He says as I put on my heels. "I um I'll see you later ". I say walking out before he sees how bad I'm blushing. I hurry back my dorm. "Maya I'll definitely see you later ". he says from his door. I don't say anything I just head back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly reach for the door handle as I realize it's open. I turn the knob to find Riley crashed on her boyfriends lap. The place was a wreck. "Maya. Hart where the hell where you all night". Riley says scaring me to death. She rushed over to me as Bradley groans. "Sorry, Riley I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking". "Are you seriously doing the walk of shame right now". She asks "who was this dick did he take advantage of". She says wide eyed. "Riles no I was fully aware". I say heading for my bed feeling completely ashamed as it hurt to walk, I finally understood what it meant. "Who was he maya you never do anything like this, do you know how worried I was". She says. "I know". I tell her. "And your a v" she follows me. "Riley! Seriously". I shout. "Sorry sorry!. But you have to remember you gave me a heart attack". She says pointing her finger at me. "I said I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that but if I told you the reason you wouldn't believe me". "I'm waiting!". She says as Bradley jumps on her bed. "Farkle minkus". I say putting my hands over my face. "Minkus!, minkus popped your cherry all night". "Riley wow!". I can't believe she can just say something like that. "Sorry, I knew you two would finally hit it off both of you's secretly were in love through middle school". She says. "No he liked us both, Riley we know he always liked you more, he just treated me like a friend". "Maya, no sweety he was in love with you, he was way to shy to tell you so he made it seem like that". "Wait do I have something to worry about here?". Bradley says jumping up. "No Bradley he was the reason we were missing maya all night". She says making her eyes big. "Not cool Matthews". "Sorry it's just... What even happened to him didn't he disappeared". I sign at her sentence. "Riley we haven't seen him since our first year of high school give me a break please". I put my pillow

Over my head. Last night was wow And he was so big... "So was he big?". "Extremely". "I knew it he always looked like the type, awkward and langy". She says laughing. "Riley!".

"Im really happy I don't have a hangover". Announces Bradley. "I told you baby no drinking no hangover also no angry girlfriend". Riley says giving him a peck on the lips. "Aren't you to do cute". I say pretending to gag. "I think you and farkle are cuter, anyways when are we seeing mr minkus again". She says. "Shut up". I say m. Bradley starts talking about sports with his friends. A few of the girls from the cheerleading squad comes over and starts making chit chat. Just than farkle walks though with the professor. He looks breath taking. He was wearing a white bottom down shirt cuffed up with a grey Ralph Lauren v neck sweater . He had well fitting black pants. He was wearing classes which made him look even more hotter. His hair was messy as he ran his hands through it. My eyes caught his big hands. He was carrying a brief case with him. A few more men start following behind him. they all reach to shake his hand. After he shakes there hands says something that looks like a goodbye. just than he finds my stare. I quickly try to look away. He comes over behind me. "Hello, maya". He says. I try to find my words damn he look to sexy. I reach out so i can see him. "Hey". "How are you today ". "Good". I raise my eyes. He rest his hands on my shoulders. "Or should I say after last night?". He says whispering in my ear just for me to hear. His hot breath make me ache. I take a deep breath. "Wanna sit?". I ask. "No actually I have to get out of here right now, but I will be back later". "Minkus really is that you?". Riley says wide eyed. "Yes it is, how have you been Riley". "Good farkle just good". She stands up. "Next time don't hijack and screw my sister at a party and leave without not tell me". , he nods. "I didn't mean to worry you but I haven't seen Maya In way to long I couldn't take it anymore". "As long as you don't do that again and never hurt her were good". "Maya Riley, who's your friend". Hilary hanks says. Twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "He's taken by maya don't even bother". She says siting back. He smiles "can I take you out tonight". "Um yes...". I say I wish I never said that. "See you than, sexy. Oh and maya even if it takes me another five years I will see your sexy ass body again". He whispers . He walks away leaving my mouth watering. Wow I really had it bad. "I really can't believe that was minkus no wounded you finally popped your cherry". She says laughing. It was strange that I didn't see him in any classes or the fact never happens when a student even gets no roommate.

That night

"What are you wearing tonight". Riley asks as I'm doing my makeup. "Well I kinda wanted to match my makeup, so I have a black smokey". "Good idea, you already you wore a black dress so how about jeans?, or do you want something with easier access". "Oh god Riley why do you make me out to be such a sex pervert". I say "because farkle is actually kinda hot, but that doesn't matter because you both wanted to jump each other's bones since middle school". "He's just so I can't explain it..". I search for something to wear. I find a white long sleeve off the shoulders top that was a little flowy at the hem with back leggings and black patent leather heels. "How's this". I ask "okay kinda hot but we can do better M". She says she found my burgundy leather high waist skirt. I picked out a white halter crop top. "We're getting some where". "Nude heels?". I ask. "No I'm thinking burgundy suede pumps. "Love it, my I have a nude suede clutch". "Perfect".

After I get dressed and fix my hair. I Riley forces me to put it down and wavy. It still hurts to walk around it was a real struggle to get ready, I know It was my first time but I know his size wasn't Average. After thinking about how big he was its very normal the pain I'm going though right now. We finally agree on jewelry. "Okay am I done". I ask. "Yes, and you look stunning". "Thanks". I check my phone waiting for farkle to text me. Fifteen mintues later he texts me. That he's walking up now. "Riley thank for your help but please don't say anything uncalled for please". I beg her. "Maya I promise, scouts honor". She says. Then there's a knock at the door. I take a deep breathe and take one last look in the mirror. I give my self a quick pep talk in my head and open the door I couldn't take any more evil looks coming from Riley if I

Didn't open it. "Hi". I say opening the door. "Wow Maya you...look gorgeous as always". He says. He's a lot more casual than he was earlier. Wearing jeans and a black tee shirt. His dirty blond hair was all messed up. "Thank you". "Ready to go beautiful". I smile at his comment. "Yes". "Hey not so fast what time are we returning?". Riley asks raising her eyebrows once I'm out the door. "I don't know ". I turn to farkle. "If it's okay with Maya two three hours". He says looking at me. "Perfectly fine with me". I say. "It's ten o nine you better be back by one thirty two that's all I'm giving you's". "Yes ma'am". Farkle says reaching for my hand. "Oh and be safe". She winks at me. Than slams the door. "I'm sorry about her she's over done in my life ". I say while he holds my hand. "you two were always so protective of each other". He says with a chuckle. "So we're are we going". "It's a surprise". He says. "Oh".

We head to his car which is parked where usually the professor parks. He opens the passenger door for me. "I'm excited". I say. "Good I plan to keep you that way". He winks I bite my lip "Nice car". I say "Thanks". "Is it a jeep?". I say trying to make Conversation. "It's a Mercedes G class". He looked so hot with one hand on the wheel. The other leaning against the window. "Still not telling me where we are going?". I ask ten minutes later of silence "Yes". "Yes your telling me or yes to agreeing your not telling me". I say. "Yes to agreeing with you that you are not getting any information about our destination". He was very clever. We head over to some restaurant. "This is stop number one, we have one more to go miss hart". He gets out and openes my door for me and grabbing my hand. The lady greets us and tells her his last name and gets us a table. We sit in front of each other face to face. "Farkle can I ask a question?". I say. He turns to me. "Of course, shoot". "Why did you leave in my first year of high school". I say looking in his eyes. He pauses than says "Maya, I graduated". "I know your brilliant but". "No I graduated high school". I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That's why I never seen him again all these years I thought he changes schools. "Your first year I graduated two years earlier, I never transferred schools I went to college". "Wow". "Yeah it's still a little hard for me, they wanted me soon already had everything lined up. I was working on something, remember how I was leaving on and off?, visiting family". "Yes your family would always pull you out for a few days or two weeks tops". I say remembering how hard it was to not seeing him everyday. He interlocks our fingers. "Well I never was visiting family I was going to Harvard to test a Scientifical belief I came up with, they thought it would cure cancer, so I immediately graduated and headed over, I wasn't really allowed to contact any one, barely even my family for the first year". "So what are you doing now". "Well after I graduated high school, the test didn't work, so I realize I wanted to become a Surgeon". "But you've always wanted to become a scientist". "I know but that dreamed died after i tired and tired for two years straight , I enjoy being a surgeon". Wait did he just say he is a surgeon already?. "I know your a little confused, I graduated medical school about four months ago , I'm visiting Columbia because I heard you got in". He says looking at me "how did you find out?". "I have my sources".he winks. "I know I was wrong to never reach out but I felt you were mad at me or something I never heard or knew anything that happened to you". I say "I'm sorry I really don't how I kept way from you all these years, the reason I was with your professor and all those guys is because they believe in my project all those years back and want to test it again maybe see what went wrong, the tests been up in the air for a while now what it wasn't finished. They want me sign it over to them, so yes I am not a student here, I'm sorry for all those years I made you feel like you did something wrong, I'm sorry I couldn't grow a sack back than and man up". "It's okay your here now aren't you?". I wispers. He reached out for my chin and pulls me closer. His mouth crashing into mine. It's like a explosion. The waitress mutters something about giving us a minute than walks away. He pulls on my lower lip in his mouth. The warm feeling of his tongue in my mouth was amazing. I've kissed guys before but with him I felt like everything was new. "Your just too irresistible". He says taking his lips off mine but his hand still on mine. "I can say the same about you". He smiles at me. "Are you okay, after last night". I awkwardly freeze. "Um...yeah". "Are you in pain or anything, I'm not trying to be a dick but I felt like one not asking you". He says genuinely. He was very sweet but I was embarrassed as hell. I nod my head. Looking down. He try's to catch my stare. "I didn't say it to embarrass you". He says looking at me. "No it's fine, I'm okay thank you for asking". He was to sweet. When the waitress returns we order. We make brief Conversation both of us thinking the same thing. After we eat he pays and we head back in his car. "Where to?". I ask. "Remember I said this was the first stop the next is still a Surprise". "I'm kind of tired of your surprises". "No your not you love excitement". He says knowing me well. "What's your favorite color?". I ask "don't have one Colors are illusions to distract or defy us of somethings as simple as a color to label your self to thinking its that simple". He says looking straight ahead. "Still the same answer since middle school". I say. "Yes". "So my dad had a daughter". I say. I've never told any one that before well since I found out. He turns to look at me as he comes to a stop at the red light. "She reached out to me a week ago, I don't know what to do, turns out she's married and has four kids, says our father was amazing, but had a lot of people who didn't like him". He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers. He pulls our hands closer and kisses mine. "She said he would've wanted to be in my life and that she and her family would love to be a part of mine". I say looking at the floor. "It's okay Maya". He says kissing my hand twice. He made me feel comfortable all the time. "Anybody would only be lucky to have you in there life". About 20 minutes later everything starts looking familiar but I couldn't think of the first place he"d go. He looks at me and continues to his mysterious location. "John Quincy Adams middle school". I say looking at him once he parks. "Yep, I haven't even visited yet and who better with than the girl of my middle school dreams". He once again rushes over to open my door. "Thank you". He grabs my hand. And it starts feeling very normal to hold his hand as if natural. "I won't be surprised that you would have a key and we don't have to break in". I say. "No Maya we are breaking in". He says smirking. It only Takes him a minute I didn't see what he did he was that fast. "After you". He says. I walk in. "Wow it's been forever when I left this place". "six years". he says I walk up to him "yes hotshot six years" "why don't we head into old Mr. Matthews office" he says raising his eye brows "let's" I say we walk over to the old classroom. I sit on mr Matthews desk. "Old times". He says looking straight at me. I signal for him to Come closer. As he does he looks in my eyes. "What do you wanna do?". I ask him once he's between my legs my voice trembling. He kisses my neck. I moan. As he places slow kisses down my neck. He puts his hands on my waist. "You're the only one I wanna do". He says his voice low and deep. "I wanna make it up to you after leaving you sore this morning". "How are you gonna do that?". I say biting my lip. Giving him better access to my neck. "Like this". He unzips my skirt from The back and He lays me down flat. He lifts my hips to take off the skirt. He spreads my legs. I moan as he does. His magic hands knew exactly what to do. He licks his lips and I Immediately crave his mouth. He kisses my inner thigh and curses underneath his breath. "I can tell you were sore all day today baby by the way you walked in that sexy ass tight leather skirt. He squeezes my thighs. "Yes" I moan. "It felt so good to be inside you so tight it almost hurt. I moan again his words were so hot. "I bet your sweet pussy is the best thing I'll ever taste". I try to squeeze my legs together but he won't let me. "Let me take care of you Maya". He says his voice deep and husky. He the sweet torture of kissing my inner thighs. "Farkle!". I moan. He slides my panties off. "Hmm so fucking sexy". He pulls me closer and spreads me even further. I couldn't take it. He tails kissing up my thighs. "Please". I moan. "What do you want tell me now details". He says continuing. "You inside me". "I'll make you feel better baby but it's not that easy". He kisses me there". "Agh". I moan. "You like that?". I don't say anything I can't. "I want to hear you". "Yes". He kisses me all over and it's so amazing. He licks inside of me. "Ohhh". "Stay still". He hold my legs down. I try to not move but it seems impossible. He inserts his tongue licking and sucking me. It felt so good I

Didn't want him to stop but I wanted him inside of me. He lift my ass off the table wrapping my legs around his neck. "I'll never forget how good you taste". He sucks my vagina and I swear I can't take it. He keeps licking it going deeper with his tongue. "Oh agh, farkle". I moan. I want him so badly. He doesn't stop he starts going faster he pulls it in his mouth. And gently bites me inside. He once Again puts his tongue deeper. Spreading me wide and licking it. "Aghhh yes farkle!". I moan. I explode I couldn't take it any more. "Cum baby". He licks me one more time. My orgasm comes my body feels like it's crashing. He lays me back down. He licks my vagina one more time cleaning the mess he made. He licks his lips. "You're my favorite flavor Maya". He says I look at him still trying to catch my breathing. He wasn't lying It felt so much better. He grab my panties and puts them over my knees. "Lift baby". He says I do as I'm told. I reach up and kiss him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. His expert lips giving me everything I Need and crave. "What now". I ask. He checks his watch. "Well it's already 1:00 am and we have a fifteen to twenty minute drive back". He kisses me one more time before grabbing my skirt. "Actually isn't it twenty five to thirty minutes?". I say grabbing my skirt from

Him and slipping in it. "Not for me". He says turning me around fast and zipping my skirt wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my neck. I close my eyes and take the sensation in. "Well I would enjoy this all night but unfortunately Riley will kill me if we stay out any later, and it's just minutes before she texts me something about cutting me off from you". I say gazing in his eyes. "Hmm baby nothing will never cut me off from you, but it is a good idea to get you home". He grabs my hand and we walk out and head to his car.

Twenty minutes later he's walking me up to my dorm hand in hand. "I've had quite a night". I say to him once he reach my dorm. He leans me against the wall. "Me To frankly I'll never be able to get enough of that sweet Pussy". He whispers in my ear kissing my neck. "That sweet untouched only by me the thought makes my cock hard". He says. I grab his face and kiss him hard and long. I finally pull back. I Bite my lip. "Good night". "It's not gonna be I'll be tortured". He says. "We have all day tomorrow to make up for it". I say. He smiles pulling off me . He waits for me to open the door. "Sleep tight". He says once Im inside. I go closer and give him one last kiss. I smile and close the door. I lean against the door. The way it felt being in his arms holding his hand, kissing him, his smile, his mouth, I was done after this I officially have fallen back in love with farkle minkus.


	3. Chapter 3

around 7:30 jack and the girls leave. After cleaning up mom and Shawn decide we all should watch a movie as a family. After fifteen minutes they fall asleep, first mom than Shawn. They eventually head in their room. I head in my room as well and check my phone. I text farkle "hi".

\- [ ] A few minutes later he try's calling. "Hey". I say to loudly. "Maya". He says as a hello. "How' are you?". I ask. "I'm okay, how are you". "Okay, staying with mom and Shawn over night, you know with the whole thanksgiving, speaking of thanksgiving how was yours". I . "wasn't bad just really busy. I didn't really leave the lab".he says. "Wow". All day?". "Yeah, I miss you". He says his voice deep and sexy. "I do to, I'm glad you called I've been waiting to hear your voice". I say. "Oh I've been waiting for much more". He says. Suddenly I feel I can't breathe. "I I um heading back to campus in the morning". "Good". He says. "What are you going tomorrow". I say taking deep breath's. "Hopefully you". He says and I can hear the smirk. "Well if I'm lucky enough, I just have that nigh". He says. "Maybe we can hang out?". I say blurring out. "Sounds tempting". He says


	4. Chapter 4

It was 10:00 pm when Farkle called to say he's on his way. I just got done bickering with Riley to turn off her Marathon of the vampire diaries. Her comment was that she choices Stefan and Damon over real men any day. Riley and her boyfriend had a another one of there famous disagreements. Bradley and his friends drove to his parents empty apartment and ordered some stripers. Probably if your not being faithful you shouldn't post it on Instagram. "Riley's I'm sorry he's such an asshole but he promised he's not doing anything, he never cheated before". "Maya we both know he cheats, why I'm mad is because I have a reputation, I can't have my so called boyfriend fuck stripers they the hell is everybody going to think". She says collapsed on her bed. "Screw them Riley". I knew riles to good. Sometimes she does this pretends it's something ridiculous hoping that maybe she can just tell her self that and mean it. She try's to hide her emotions I give her a hug. "Let me Call Farkle and tell him were canceling". I say grabbing my phone. "Not happening, screw that jerk I'm done". "Riles it's not a big deal I'll just see him Tomorrow". "Nope maybe minkus might make meLaugh or amuse me". She says. Ten minutes later there's a knock at the door. I open it. "Hey". I greet Farkle almost out of breath. "Hi". He says looking directly at me. "I hope you guys don't mind but I was sort of forced in to bringing a friend, but because of the short noticed I did bring Chinese food". He says. I didn't even noticed till he said it that there was a person behind him. "Hey". His friend greets. "It's fine, come in". I say backing up so they can step in. He let Lucas go In first. Than he walked over leaning against me. "You fine with this?". He breaths against my neck. I nod yes. "I missed you". he says "Maya, this is Lucas, Lucas this is Maya the object of my affection". He says. Lucas looked like he could be a model for Abercrombie. He was very pretty is the word I'd label him. "Well Hello minkus and friend". Riley says. Her eyes immediately meeting Lucas's. "Hey Riley this is Lucas, Lucas that's Riley". He says as a way of greeting all of us. His eyes catch her gaze. "Hi Riley". He says. "Where can I put these?". Farkle asks me. "On that table". I say pointing to the coffee table In front of the couch. "I didn't know what you eat so I got everything I could think of and i

Didn't know what you drink so there's plenty choices". He says. I smile at him he was to sweet. "That's so very sweet of you but I already ate". I say feeling bad that he went showed so much effort "And I don't know what you drink so I got some choices". He says. I go in the kitchen and grab them some paper dishes. "How was your thanksgiving minkus?. Your family came over to my parents house where were you?". Riley says. I give her a look. "I was in the lab I had a lot of work". He says taking a sip of his Coke. The boys sit on the tiny sofa. "How was your thanksgiving Lucas?". I ask. "Actually pretty good". He says. "Are you in college?". I ask. He laughs "No I graduated, I did go to college here though". He says. "How do you and minkus know each other?". Riley asks. "My dad was His professor". He says. "And what is it that you do". She asks. "Football". He says after taking a bite of his food. "Wait?, you kinda you look familiar". Riley says. I sit next to Farkle as they play twenty questions. "Football, you live in New York you've graduated, what's your last name?". "Friar" he says. "Your on tv my dad watches you, he's obsessed!". I turn to Farkle for a understanding. "He plays for the NFL, he's the quarterback for the Giants". He says chewing. Riley looks at him wide eyed. "No offense but how old are you". She says. "None taken, Twenty three". He says. He smiles at her. "I think they might fall in love". I say. Farkle laughs.

11:37

It's been two hours since the boys have been here. I was very happy Farkle was here it just felt right. I just wish we were alone. About half an hour ago we decided to watch a movie. Riley and Lucas never stopped talking I was pretty sure the whole Bradley thing was forgotten about. Me and Farkle were laying on my bed. I rested my head against his shoulder. Feeling his strong bicep. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder. Occasionally he'd move it up and down my back pecking at my bra. "You smell so sexy". He says. "You skins so soft and smooth". He says as I feel his breathe against my neck. Lucas and Riley were opposite facing us. I put my hand on his thigh. Gently rubbing back and fourth. Going from thigh to inner thigh almost reaching him. I felt the excitement in his pants. I kissed his neck. And continued my process. I gently tugged my finger nail in his thigh. He let out a small grunt. As I continued I felt him getting hard. "Three drinks and your out". I hear Lucas tell Riley. "Four drinks and your probably wrecked". She says. "I bet you can't even handle a beer, just all your girly crap". He says. "Your on". "Farkle keys now" Lucas says. I take a glance at him he looks calm. "Why". He says. "We have a bet". "I'll go, Maya will go to, what do you Guys want". He ask. "Beer lots of it". Lucas says. I take a glance at him he doesn't look at me. Farkle grabs my hand. And we exit. As soon as I shit the door he leans me Against the wall. I Yelp. He presses his hard cock against me. "You like that, teasing me". He says grabbing my mouth and kissing me. I try to squeeze my legs together. He stops me

And puts is hand in the gap between my legs. I try to squeeze against his hand. But he won't let me. "You want me to make it feel better". He asks. "I want you". I say as he kisses me hard. He pulls away and

He pulls me to the opposite way of the way out. "Where are we going?". I ask out of breath. He opens the door the the janitors closet. And pulls me inside with him. He unclasp his belt. "Is this what you want? Baby". He says leaning me against the wall. I nod my head yes. I couldn't speak. "You like teasing me". He says. I felt his bulge against my stomach. He was so tall. He wraps my legs around his waist. I try to wrap my arms around his neck but he doesn't let me. Instead he leans us closest as possible to the wall. Lifting My hands above my head. I moan. As he kisses my neck roughly. He pulls at my panties ripping them off. It was a good thing I was wearing a dress. He lifts my dress up higher. Giving him full view of me down there. He reaches down and puts his full hand down there and spreads me wide. He inserts his finger. I moan. He teases at me. Still holding my hands. "Farkle". I moan his name. He adds his thumb. And adds a faster rhythm. I moan begging him. "What do you want?". He asks. "You". "Tell me exactly what you want". He says. "You inside me". I say. "Oh I will be but its not going to be that easy". He says. "Your so wet Maya". He says. Only making me want him more. He adds another finger. And slows down just when I want it. He pulls my bra lower. And reached and grabs my breast. Teasing them with his mouth. He tugs at my Nipple with his mouth. I moan out. "Taste so Fucking good". He says. "You pussy feels so good". He says. I squeeze my legs together with his hand to get relief. "So eager Maya". He says he returns my hands. He licks his fingers. And reaches in his pocket. He grabs a condom. "With you I always know I need one". He says. He puts my hands back. He puts the wrapper at my mouth for me to bite off. I do just that as he pulls at it. "Good girl". He says . He reaches out and grabs his cock. And slides the condom on. He spreads me farther. And inserts himself. "Agh!". I moan. As he thrusts hard inside me. "Farkle". I moan. "You feel so good, so fucking wet". He says. I feel pressure as he continues hard and fast than slow and hard. "Come baby". He says. It feels to good. As he whispers in my ear. I moanHis name. A few seconds later it comes hard and intense. He slaps my backside as I do. A few minutes later he comes. Hard inside me. He looks at me. "Are you ok?". He asks. "Never been better". I say out of breath. "That's my girl". He pulls out of me. And sets me down. He takes off the condom and throws it in the waist band. I try to get my self together as he buckles his belt. "Do you always carry condoms". I ask not able to get it out of my mind. "Nope, but after hearing your voice last night i needed to be inside you". He says lowering himself to kiss me. "Ready?". He asks. I say yes and fix my hair try to contain my sex hair.

Fifteen minutes later were back from the liquor store. "What the hell took you guys so long". Lucas says. "Be lucky you guys have it now". He says winking at me. Riley gives me a I know what took so long look. I sit. On my bed. Id be lying if I didn't say it still felt a little weird to walk after FarkleHuge length was inside me. Riley mouths if I'm okay. I nod back yes. She sits next to me. "He must be huge". She whispers. "Riley!". I say. She laughs. "he's humongous". I whisper back. I glance at him as he sets down many the beer containers he bought. He was too beautiful. He was wear a and and blue checked botton down shirt and want seemed to be a navy blue bow with an anchor. with navy pants. He was to hot I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to say I lost my virginity to him. He walked over to me with two beer bottles in hand. Riley pats my head and leaves as he hands me one of the bottles. I sat it down on the floor. "You okay?". He says worriedly. "Yes I'm just very tired, you seemed to drain me". I say leaning against his shoulder. "Let's start this". Lucas says to Riley. "Get ready to lose light weight". she says. Farkle Laughs at them. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls my blanket on me covering my legs. He kisses my forehead. I slowly daze out.

I wake up to see Lucas and Riley still drinking as I'm laying on farkles lap. "Hey Baby". He says "how long did I sleep". I say hopping it didn't snore or drooled. He checks his watch. "About two hours". He says. I grab his hand checking the time. It was almost four. "I know it's late I just didn't want to wake you". He says lifting me up. And setting me down to on my pillow. And covering me. "Sleep tight baby". He says kissing my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow". He says walking up to Lucas. He keeps his voice down. I couldn't understand a word. I just dose off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
